shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Temari
' Temari' (てまり) is Nadeshiko Fujisaki's Guardian Character. She represents Nadeshiko's desire to be more mannered and become a Japanese dancer. Her companion is an outgoing character named Rhythm. Nadeshiko and Temari went to Europe to study Japanese dancing. Some time later, Nadeshiko returned to Japan in her true "gender". Temari, however, went back to her egg before she returned to Japan because Nadeshiko was disheartened. Appearance Temari wears a pink traditional Japanese kimono. She has violet hair, held into a ponytail by two pink sakura flowers, and has purple eyes. Possible Gender Nagihiko wanted to be like a girl, so Temari may be female because she was born from Nadeshiko's wish to be a true Japanese dancer. However, it's a tradition of Fujisaki boys to dress as girls for dancing, citing a theory that Temari may be a boy. Personality Temari is mostly quiet and lady-like, but when something goes wrong, like when someone messes up the stage she and Nadeshiko dance in, or a rat appears in their house and makes her feel disrespectful, she character changes with Nadeshiko and becomes more aggressive and fierce-tempered, attacking with a naginata and speaks with a Hiroshima slang. Temari is also very well-mannered and in one of the earlier episodes, she tells Kiseki that she doesn't want to crawl on the floor because her kimono will get dirty. The Shugo Chara! Encyclopedia! describes Temari as very "ladylike" but "scary when she snaps". Voice Actress *In the anime television series, Temari is voiced by Ryōka Yuzuki. Special Powers 'Temari's Powers' Like the other Guardian Characters, Temari can sense the presence of X-Eggs and other Guardian Characters. To Character Change, Temari utters the words "Chin, Ton, Shan," like the strumming of a shamisen. 'Character Change' Temari and Nadeshiko become dangerous, powerful and aggressive when they undergo Character Change. Nadeshiko will also have sakura blossoms as her hairclip. She will be able to attack her opponents with a naginata. Nagihiko personally believes that this character change is a reflection of how he wanted to be himself as a boy. 'Character Transformation' 'Yamato Maihime' In Chapter 34 of the manga and Episode 98 of the anime, Nagihiko remembers the troubles of being a girl which triggers the reawakening of Temari and they undergo a Character Transformation, becoming "Yamato Maihime". Abilities: "Yamato Maihime" can perform a combined attack with Clown Drop called "Queen's Waltz". Trivia *Temari and Nana are both voiced by Ryōka Yuzuki. *In episode 101, Temari hides in Nagihiko's hair so he can keep his identity a secret. *The name Temari is also the name of a Japanese handball. Memorable Quotes *"Yes, Ma'am!" Episode 3 *"If I do that, I'll get my kimono dirty." Episode 7 *"Excuse me." Episode 7 (While looking for Embryo) *"Japanese dancing is the essence of Japan." Episode 9 *"Nadeshiko... No, I mean, Nagihiko. At last we meet again." Episode 99 (To Nagihiko after Character Transforming) *"Come now, let us dance to our heart's content!" Episode 99 *"Character Change. Chin, Ton, Shan." Episode 109 (Initiating a Character Change after Amu's Guardian Characters wreck a portion of a set) Gallery See also *Nadeshiko Fujisaki *Nagihiko Fujisaki *Guardian Character *Rhythm Category:Female characters Category:Guardian Characters Category:Shugo Chara! characters